Salazar's Heiress
by VermilionAcesInfinity
Summary: Lord Malfoy has always been fueled by his desire for wealth, fame and power. And all these he has found through an unexpected event concerning an eighteen year old liquor connoisseur and her murky heritage.
1. The Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP character that you do recognize. They're products of JKR's imagination and some other billion dollar establishments. Those that you have never heard of anyhow are fruits of my insomnia. And then of course, we all have G.S. to blame for everything else.

Author's Note: I can't believe G.S. had actually talked me into writing this fic. But then again here it is.

**SALAZAR'S HEIRESS**

_**Creator: VermilionAcesInfinity**_

**Part 1: The Gathering**

Every single student in the seventh year was beside themselves as they put up the preparations for their very own graduation party. This will be the last gathering they will be attending without the lower levels before they leave Hogwarts for good. Each House has prepared something special to signify their participation in the program. The Ravenclaws were in charge of the difficult wand work required for the decorations and arrangements in the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs were assigned to perfect the menu and refreshments for the night. The Gryffindors delegated themselves for the entertainment. And that left the Slytherins to facilitate the dances.

Yes, due to their aristocratic upbringing, it would be doubtless that every one of them is skilled in the traditional dances. There had been a few times when practices were held to ensure that every student would get to dance on their last Hogwart's ball. It has also been the last legal laugh the Slytherins were permitted to have. Surely, not everyone was educated in ballroom classes and how very lucky they were to be coached by a bunch of snickering pompous group clad in silver and green.

The actual festivity went on until midnight. The other students, more specifically the Gryffindor airheads had partied for all their worth. The Ravenclaws were seriously huddled in one table, intent on discussing boring careers ahead of them immediately once the traditional dances were over. Unknowing Hufflepuffs were already pissed after a few hours of taking numerous flasks of punch the Slytherins had spiked with Firewhisky. There were a lot of amusing things going on. However, only ten people were sober enough to appreciate them.

Vladimir Bloodcourt approached the table on the far side of the hall, where the rest of the Slytherins were smugly eyeing the embarrassing activities their batch mates are at. "Don't tell me you got Maximus to come in less than…five minutes. Yes? Oh dear, I've always thought he got some stamina…" one of his friends said maliciously as Vlad seated himself at the seat he occupied earlier, before Hufflepuffe's biggest pouf had flashed his bare backside in his range of vision.

"Oh well, he really is drunk. And I got my girlfriend still here. I don't want to get…caught, do I?" a lot more snickering countered his words. Xandra humphed dramatically, rolling her dark brown eyes in exasperation before saying "I really don't know why I keep up with you! You are a bloody bisexual and are readily willing to shag anything in two legs!"

"You don't need to keep up with my escapades Xandy. You and I are betrothed for a reason you know."

The jovial exchange of tirades (and barely concealed insults) had managed to keep the graduating Slytherins sane until the clock announcing midnight had signaled the end of the mundane gathering. Things would have been different hundredfold if it wasn't for the fact that the Last Day of the Term Banquet would be held tomorrow.

Why?

Because tomorrow would be the last time they would be receiving mail by owl during breakfast in the Great Hall. And that mail is going to decide the future of the seventh year students under the House of the Silver Snake. Unlike neither the brainy nerds in blue nor the valiantly reckless Gryffindors who had probably orchestrated their future lives outside Hogwarts through painful hard work, Slytherins would heavily depend on family connections and power trips. The Hufflepuffs would of course have to remain unemployed for a while, losers that they are.

Not one of the ten Slytherins would be sporting hangovers or distractingly aching foots. They knew better than to bash too much on the night before the Invitations would be delivered. And nobody seemed to notice that they were the only ones without an appetite. A few of them were toying with the food on their plates while the others gaze above head every few seconds. Nobody is aware of the rare fidgeting in the Slytherin table, except its Head, Severus Snape.

But the Potions Master has only a shrug to spare. He knew how this old tradition worked. He himself has been in the same position long ago. He vaguely remembered feeling queasy as he waited for a vermilion envelope to drop in his breakfast plate. The Invitation. His future almost resided on that tiny envelope. And with some sad sodden luck somehow, it did. That letter gave him access to a path that had led him to become a Death Eater years later.

Snape gave another involuntary shrug as he tried to rid himself of the past. Of course the assembly that the Invitation would be referring to wouldn't be an initiation for the Dark Lord anymore. That was years ago. It's is a lot simpler now. The graduates would receive an invite (that is if they finished as worthy Slytherins) for a gathering to be held at sundown the day they return from Hogwarts.

It would be no ordinary assembly. For every single Slytherin who had made it well in their own careers, or had become undeniably wealthy and powerful would be present. It would be a blend of reunion for the older people and a job affair for the young ones. Of course there they would meet prospective employers who, because of their pureblood biases would only hire from the Slytherin graduates, who in turn were already well versed with certain values. Well, each pack has got to take care of their cubs. This is simply the Slytherin style.

Nine had Apparated, instead of ten. Consequently, four young men and five ladies were admitted cordially to the Manor. One was moved out, cruelly yet inevitably dismissed. The group is enveloped by a sense of mournful longing. Slytherins as they were, they cared for each other in their own cunningly disguised manners. They were ten when they were sorted to House in the dark brooding dungeons for seven years of Hogwarts education, but now only nine emerged to be sorted yet again, this time into a future worthy of young Slytherin purebloods.

Xandra had a painful lump in her long slender neck but it was an uneasiness she had to ignore. She shook her head to rid her senses of unwelcomed distraction, allowing her straight black hair to fall more freely over her shoulders. She ignored the looks her companions shot at her direction, unwilling to acknowledge if she was being pitied or patronized. Instead, she noticed that they were being led deeper into the Manor's dungeons. When they had reached their destination, the house-elf that had greeted them in the front hall bowed his head deeply and retraced his steps, on his way back to collect more guests.

It was unmistakable that an orchestra was playing a symphony beyond the heavily ornate door, clearly depicting that they were only a few steps from the gathering itself. They stood still for a couple of seconds, regarding the door as if it was powerful enough to swallow them all in. Nobody wanted to reach for the handles, only their leader…no, their former leader, would have been that cheeky.

_But he's not here anymore!_ _And we just have to do without him_! Xandra exclaimed on her thoughts as she took the initiative to push the doors open. Immediately, they were assaulted by sounds of merrymaking. A few of them, even some guys released the breath they weren't even aware they were holding.

The ceiling was high and adorned with impressive chandeliers. Everywhere, every inch of surface was covered with expensive looking velvet; even the people were clad in luxurious suits. The furniture was regal, matching the jewelries that festooned the already present majority. Almost as soon as the newcomers had reached the middle of the room, grins were already plastered on their faces, replacing the anxious features etched earlier. Certainly it is impossible that anything can rattle them, now that they're actually in. From the ambiance to the music, heck even the smirks displayed on every other face was a dead giveaway. This _is_ a Slytherin party. It's almost identical to the ones regularly held at their common room. They almost snorted at their selves mentally for being so worked up when they have probably spent their entire lives attending festivities like these.

There wore their confidence like second skin and were soon conversing with former schoolmates, upper classmen though. Still, the familiarity was there and getting introductions for the older (and now more powerful) Slytherins were as easy as insulting Mudbloods. They had their share of food and drinks and were pleased to comment that its superb class can only be provided by purebloods like themselves. Ah yes, careful flattery can do wonders. Thank heavens, if their House had trained them for anything, it would be how to get what they _want_.

When the whole chamber was filled with sudden silence, Xandra was forced to divert her attention to the stylish platform situated a little farther on. A man was perched there with his wand pointed at his throat. He was dressed splendidly in midnight colored robes that allowed his long blonde hair to flash like the sun itself.

"Welcome my fellow Purebloods to the hundred and eleventh Slytherin Call Gathering. Malfoy Manor has garnered enough legacies for a lifetime as it hosts, for the seventh time this prominent function. As a token for this honor, I and the other committee members had arranged a trifle act for tonight's amusement. Now, I feel that I have delayed you all too much from certain satisfaction so…"

Lord Malfoy had dimmed the remaining lights with a flick of his wand and soon the haunting music was filling every crevice of the hall once again. This time however, instead of the orchestra attracting the attention, eyes were trained to a spot near the ceiling where undecipherable objects were being levitated. Some older looking wizards entered the same door where the youngest guests had penetrated an hour or so ago with their wands drawn high above their hands. Xandra, being the brightest witch her age stifled an audible gasp as the scene entering her vision painfully began to make sense.

Shortly there were delightful oohs and ahhs resounding in the crowd as the levitated objects entered the spotlight. Xandra gripped the locket hanging in her neck as though it was a lifeline. It's the only feat she can manage in order to restrain herself from drawing her own wand.

The muggles (she was absolutely adamant to believe that only muggles would be as hopeless in defending themselves from _this_), two men and a woman dressed in sacks, very much alike to what the house elves were adorned with. There were dark blotches in their clothes that did not seem to be caused by working in the kitchen, well except if they were trying to create a crater in their skin.

They all looked thoroughly abused due to the obvious cuts and bruises but this only gathered more appreciative nods and gestures. Xandra have guessed that there would be something like this but she had been too busy thinking about Vladimir to worry.

The mail had indeed arrived yesterday morning. She had only started munching on her toast when her coal black owl hovered just above her head with one foot sticking out. She shakily untied the knot that held the little envelope in place. When she had freed Fury, the owl had departed but not without taking in her beak her mistress' toast. Frankly, Xandra even wanted to offer the owl an entire loaf just for not prolonging her agony any second longer. She received the Invitation, and her future was safe!

She glanced along the table and made out Morgana's form sobbing uncontrollably on Vladimir's shoulder. There's no surprise there. She wondered if her fiancé would actually do anything just to score a nice warm company in bed. It's his last night at Hogwarts and he seemed driven not to break his record. Xandra could not wait to talk to her parents about breaking her engagement. But then it would have to wait because once she gets home, she has to ready herself for the ball in the evening.

She was almost humming in her meal and didn't notice that her goblet had changed into three different colors already, an apparent evidence of her pleasant mood. It seemed that the other seventh years had gotten their respective invitations already and it had affected the mood of the table immediately. Therefore, she was greatly staggered when she met Vladimir's troubled gaze. Morgana had wiped out her face already and was now verbally abusing one Gryffindor's shabby robes.

Xandra trained her sight to Vladimir again, only to note that he had gotten up from his seat and was strolling purposefully out of the Hall. Clearly, there was something wrong. If everything had been according to what they hoped, Vlad would have hooted jovially earlier with a smug smirk plastered on his handsome features. But that had not been the case. The deviation from the expected worried Xandra to no limit so she excused herself hastily and tried to ignore her bad feelings. She dashed to keep up with Vladimir who had just entered an unused classroom near the end of the corridor.

When Xandra had entered the room, she can barely associate Vladimir Bloodcourt, her fiancé since infancy, to the young man sobbing brokenly whilst clutching the window frame as though its sturdy built would be enough to hold them both straight.

"Vlad, what is this about? You know you can tell me. Was there something wrong with your invitation?"

He stiffened for a second when he heard her approaching, but Xandra's voice had registered he turned his sodden sapphire eyes into her direction and she caught her breath at the sadness she found there. She knew Vladimir since she was old enough to talk and this hopeless seemingly drowning man was not him. Gone was the arrogant self-assured sex crazed bastard that had amused and cared for her to no end. It was disconcerting that such a change can happen and it seemed that a recently crumpled sheet of stationary was to blame.

He didn't protest when Xandra gathered the wrecked boy in her arms and soothingly massaged the tense muscles. Throughout the years, they have managed nothing more than friendship despite their pre-arranged marriage. But it was a beautiful relationship that neither of them would trade it for nothing less. Therefore, she knew deep in her heart that he needed her more crucially than ever. And she was positively sure that Vlad would be wanting a more physical kind of comfort, being the touchy-feely that he was.

They stayed that way far longer than Xandra had expected but was regretless nonetheless. When Vladimir had finally slackened his grip, she cupped his face in her porcelain hands and brushed the remaining tears from the high cheekbones. He drew a shuddering breath before pressing on her palm the mail he had received earlier.

Xandra immediately identified the parchment as an exclusive stationary for there was a family crest stamped right at the top of the parchment. It was the Bloodcourt emblem, signifying that the letter came from a family member. It had to be Vladimir's mother for his father had already died when he was seven. She took a deep breath before she started to read.

_My Dearest Son,_

_I know you are overwhelmed now that it is your last day on Hogwarts. It is with my deepest regret that I cannot make this day any more perfect for you. I wrote to you about a week ago that I had business to attend to with Alexis here in America. Thus I would not be able to welcome you when you get back because we are still here._

_I had promised myself that I would keep the reason for our business a secret from you until everything was finalized. But here I am writing to you again, barely able to conceal my happiness. _

_I was surprised beyond anything else of your calm acceptance of my wedding with Alexis. I know it was pretty sudden but you have to understand, my love that this was something I cannot forgo anymore. I never told you but I know that you knew somehow, that a part of me had died along with your father. It was as if I would never feel complete again. _

_But then I met Alexis. And it was like a miracle, what had happened to us. It seems like I had wasted my life away before he had found me. At first I was hesitant because I had been in solitude for so long. But when you approved, for me it was like your father had permitted me to have another chance. I can never express my gratitude for your understanding. _

_It was on our honeymoon when the idea came to me and it had bothered me ever since. I saw how Alexis was such a brilliant man and how great you two are with each other. So one day I asked him about adopting you. It had seemed unbelievable that you have been orphaned from a father at such a young age and yet have grown into such an excellent person. I have found myself a decent man to spend the rest of my remaining years and I wanted you to have a fair share of this blissfulness. _

_As of the past forty-eight hours, you have ceased to become Vladimir Bloodcourt. For legally speaking, you are now Vladimir Ceyx Carson._

_I love you my son. You have been the only light in my life since your father's untimely death. It is only fit that you end those hard days and become a son once again. _

_You are in my heart always,  
Mother_

Everything was so clear to her now. She recalled the way Vlad had looked at her a few minutes ago. There was no trace of loathing or rage, just sadness. And at that moment, she too was filled with sorrow. Vladimir made his way to the window, perhaps to resume his quiet observance of the sight he may never get to see again. Xandra folded the parchment neatly and moved to stand behind Vladimir.

"Katharyn was a Ravenclaw. She didn't know the conditions of the Slytherin Call Gathering. She was only thinking of…"

But Vlad had now turned to face her; a mournful smile now palpable on his face. "I understand what you mean Xandy. And you also know that I will never find enough reason to get mad at her. You've been acquainted with Mother since we were young. I'm sure you cannot blame her any more than I could."

She tentatively placed the letter on Vlad's outstretched hand. He straightened his shoulders and appeared to look tall. The gestures were not lost to her. This is typical for Vladimir every time he is about to do things that were difficult for him. He maintained his proud stance as he walked towards the door.

"I'll write to your parents. Now, perhaps it would be easier to talk them into canceling our engagement." And with that, Xandra let a lone tear fall.

A/N: For the people who dislike Own Characters, you will be or have been perhaps displeased to have encountered more than one in this fic. I have two points to defend myself with. Firstly, some of the setting would have been before the actual entrance of Harry in the wizarding world. Therefore, I can only concoct characters that could have lived at that time. Alas, I do not have enough power to Legilimens JKR. Secondly, this fic was created in order to appease the delusions (sorry Gracey), I meant dreams of a good friend of mine. I have allowed her to assume the main char, Xandra, and hopefully could have spared me from getting her a Christmas gift on Dec.

A/N: For those who aren't satisfied with my alibis, feel free to murder me whilst I come up with more dimwitted ones. Or rather, you could be kind. REVIEW.

o0 ja ne dewberry.


	2. The Lord of the Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP character that you do recognize. They're products of JKR's imagination and some other billion dollar establishments. Those that you have never heard of anyhow are fruits of my insomnia. And then of course, we all have G.S. to blame for everything else.

Author's Note: I **still** can't believe G.S. had actually talked me into writing this fic. But then again here is the second part.

SALAZAR'S HEIRESS

_Creator: VermilionAcesInfinity_

**Part 2: The Lord of the Manor**

The muggles had been repeatedly tortured for the following hours. But after the woman died (from too much Cruciatus perhaps) the guests have slowly lost interest. After all, her screams had been one of the most entertaining so far. And Merlin, how she begged! The two men had long become hoarse but were still twitching amusingly. Xandra had tried with every ounce of self-restraint to prevent herself from stomping from the room.

She had her pureblood morals of course, but she was way off from being a sadist, even if it were muggles. Nevertheless, she was bright enough to consider the possible questions the older guests would raise if she led them to believe that she don't share their interest much. She was honest to herself that she didn't enjoy muggle torture but the large counts that do don't really have to know about it.

The entire time of the said spectacle, she had been in the bar and had kept her eyes glued there. But it wasn't easy to drown the echoing shrieks. To outsiders, she only seemed like a juvenile, having a taste of a legal alcohol drink. But Xandra was far much of a drinker even when she was younger. For Merlin's sake, her family owned a brewery in the South.

"Martini please. Extra dry." It took a while before she finished her first glass. But then she hadn't had practice for months, with all their NEWT's coming up. Drinking was hardly sensible. By the time she had downed her third glass, she was feeling more of her less strained self. _It's alright. I need this so I can face more barbarians tonight,_ she smiled at the notion. When her thoughts drifted back to her ill-fated ex-fiancée, she didn't stop it. Anything else was welcome than the images of the writhing forms receiving curses from dozens of wands simultaneously from a few feet away.

She held her glass close to her lips as she noticed that the bar was starting to become more crowded. She looked to the spot where the act was purportedly held and managed to glimpse at the house-elves dragging the motionless bodies away. She really didn't relish the thought of being asked if she enjoyed the recently ended tormenting so she made a beeline to the French doors, wishing hopefully that it would lead to some quiet terrace.

However, she was not quite lucky enough to get there without drawing attention because in one second, her way was blocked and her drink taken away from her grasp. Annoyance was quick to flash on her dark brown eyes but it was quickly dispersed when it was met by a pair of amused obsidian black.

"Isn't it rather early for a young lady like you to be exercising her alcoholic rights?" The tone was silky and mischievous, not really the usual ones expected from Severus. But then Xandra has always been exceptional.

"You are not my head of the house anymore, _sir_. And I think you are aware that I have been sampling liquors since I was eleven. I am hardly an amateur," she bantered back.

"Yes, yes. The Salazar's are pretty famous for that. And I've had enough of your formula demonstrations on my class. But do you think you can hold your head high enough to dance? You look a slight tipsy by now." Snape had deposited her glass at a nearby table and was now leading the unbelieving Xandra to the dance floor.

She hesitated for a moment and it was not ignored by her old mentor. "Does a little waltz scare you Ms. Salazar?" one thick eyebrow was cocked upwards and there was a wry smile on his lips.

Exigent.

"Professor, I _taught _half of the Gryffindorks how to tango. And that in itself is saying something."

"So Lucius, I daresay, it is rather an incomplete party without a hostess. Is there any problem between you and Narcissa?"

Lucius was forced to look up from the steak he was starting to like in order to answer. He scanned the table for twelve and tried to locate the person who inquired of his wife's absence. Ah, old Mrs. Ryskind. _I can't believe the old hag is still breathing. Nature has been generous enough to keep her alive until fifty. But allowing her to reach her sixties is absolute punishment to all wizard kind._ The resentment was masked under handsome pointed features quite effectively. He pretended to look unaffected for a few seconds, to achieve a touch of genuineness, and then carefully drawled, "She and our son Draco are still traveling. The boy would be starting at Hogwarts next year and we all know it would be a complete disgrace if he was to be admitted in Slytherin without touring Europe."

There were knowing nods around the table and he glanced ruefully in the direction of Mrs. Ryskind. She was now chatting with another old banshee and Lucius tried to remember again why the seating arrangement was such. He glared absently at his secretary and remembered. He had asked during the preparations to be seated with only the most infamous in the society.

The reason why Mrs. Ryskind, the human portal of all gossips, was seated in that specific table was still elusive to Lord Malfoy. In the name of Salazar Slytherin, his job was to make the Manor presentable tonight, not to wonder what the ancient hag had been up to. He positioned his eating utensils and stared lamely at the meal that was fast losing his interest. What had engrossed his now fleeting glower was the sight of Severus Snape dancing with the most entrancing woman he had seen in the longest years.

"I didn't know Snape can dance."

"Well, it has always been a little difficult to believe if you had not seen it actually. So Lucius, you do have a point." The man seated on Lucius' side answered. The wondering Lord didn't even detect that he had been speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Oh no, it's not Professor Snape at all. Xandra can make anyone look good on the dance floor."

The two men turned their questioning stares to the young man who just spoke. "Lucius, have you met my boy? This is Emeric, fresh from Hogwarts. Tell me son, do you know that lady Snape is dancing with."

"That is Xandra Salazar, descendant of a foreign magical aristocrat. She was my classmate. Head Girl and best witch of our year, easily Snape's favorite student. Her fiancée though didn't make the cut tonight. At least Snape would keep her mind off from it for a while. You sir, want to hire her?"

Father and son waited for their host's reply but were only met by a surge of billowing robes and an empty chair.

With flushed cheeks and bright eyes, Xandra had finally found herself in the middle of the exquisite garden she was longing for, albeit it had been quite later. It had almost been a dare on her part to dance with her former mentor and as a Slytherin, didn't have enough guts to sit it through. It was a couple of minutes of beautifully executed pirouettes before Snape had recognized the situation he had gotten himself in. But after both had surprisingly acknowledged their current partner's obvious grace, it had been a pleasure all throughout.

Now after two consecutive dances, they were both glad to accept a truce. Xandra had proceeded to seek her tranquility while Snape had gone back in to fetch some drinks. There was a marble bench at the side of the rose hearth and Xandra found it perfect to soothe her heightened senses.

The air was cool but not stingy and the rose blooms smelled delicately nice. It had been irresistible for her to close her eyes and remember her childhood explorations of the garden her grandmother had lovingly tended.

"I think it is awfully early to be dozing off. Do you really find my party that dreary?"

Despite being discovered with her defenses down, Xandra was hardly surprised with the intrusion (after all, few Slytherins do). However, the voice did not belong to Snape, who she was expecting. It was much too refined and silken, as though it had been years since it was used inelegantly, even never. She cannot discern whose it was but she knew she had heard it just recently.

Lucius did not mean to sneak on the girl. But he had been wordless for a couple of moments when he had found her looking so serene. And that hardly ever happens. It was a bizarre instant for him, so he had blurted out his habitual blend of mockery and sarcasm. Usually it would be countered in the same style or by another less graceful retort. Hence, he is rather crestfallen to admit that he had been thoroughly flabbergasted twice very successively. For aside from snapping back, the girl had flashed him an engaging smile.

"It's not that. It was just the ambiance. You have a very lovely garden here, Lord Malfoy."

The moment she had opened her eyes to gaze at her interloper, she was quick to identify the owner of the voice. And it had been such an ideal match that she could not suppress a smile.

"My wife, Narcissa had been addicted to them when she was carrying our child." Lucius indicated the roses of every color scattered about. He took a sip from his goblet and tried to keep his thoughts on check. Smitten as he is, he could not afford to be manipulated by a woman with such a young age, however striking she may seem to him.

Xandra laughed softly, fairly amused that such a proud lineage such as the Malfoys could have craved for an entire garden of flowers during pregnancy. She had rather imagined they would be temperamental and would be frequent in the torture chambers.

"I haven't met her but I bet she is lovely."

Lucius replied with an uncommitted nod. Neither one spoke but the soothing atmosphere was not altered. It seemed as if they were sizing each other up but in a good way. When Severus had made his entrance, he was quite unsure of what was going on.

"Lucius, I did not know that you were acquainted with Ms. Salazar."

It was a direct statement, a little sharp around the edges. If Lucius had not known better, he'd have though Snape was alarmingly jealous.

"Um, no Sev. Lord Malfoy caught me admiring his garden. He was kind enough to offer some history. Now is that glass for me or are you still raving about my drinking habits?" Xandra sensed the change in the environment and decided to channel the conversation to lighter matters as she reached for the champagne in Snape's outstretched hands.

"Well, yes. After all, I am not your mentor anymore. But I am disappointed that you have not made an introduction yourself. I've expected better manners from a former student, especially from one with credentials such as yours."

"But sir, I cannot just assume a position to introduce myself to the Lord of the Manor himself. I have not been directly acquainted before. I rather chose to be politely subdued than a straightforward cheek."

The blonde had been slightly amused by the buoyant exchange but was becoming increasingly annoyed by being referred as though he wasn't present at all. "Very smart, young lady. After all, you are not some overconfident Gryffindor dimwit who seems to think impudence would get him everywhere."

"Ah yes, subtle yet certain, a definite point Xandra had all along. I suppose then, I have become the inevitable key for an introduction. Lucius, meet Xandra Salazar, a former student of mine and unquestionably the brightest witch in her age. Ms. Salazar, this is our host Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Xandra had made a pretty curtsy while Lucius nodded in acknowledgement.

"I was beginning to wonder when I would get to meet one from your family. Quite a scene you've been making in the international business. I heard the heir had been studying in Hogwarts for once but I haven't got the chance to arrange an appointment." Lucius was again astounded to find out that the person he was seeking a business arrangement with was one young lady, with whom he was feeling oddly attracted to.

"Ah yes, I heard that the Malfoys were trying to strike up a deal. Please do pardon my father's lack of time. Fate has been awfully good to our business. That's why now that I have finished my studies, I can readily help him with operating things."

Now Lucius grew up surrounded with wealth and affluence, hence becoming a rather spoilt child. But then the Malfoys had always been like that. So when his father had taught him the secret of keeping the family vaults heavily occupied, he had learnt it at heart.

And at the moment, it seems like an opportunity was winking back at him. It has been almost a century ago since the Malfoy's own brewery has ceased to function. Lucius had been often in the cellar when he was younger and had discovered his forefathers' passion with liquors. Since then, the idea of reviving another family venture had been cemented on his mind.

However, he had not been able to find a partner that was justly learned in the field. The Malfoys' secret formulas were regarded as sacred and he wasn't inclined into trusting it to the hands of none other than experts. So when he and Narcissa went abroad a year ago, he was beyond pleased to have heard of the Salazar's growing fame and proficiency in the liqueur industry.

The inter country apparition would be exhausting so Lucius immediately arranged his fireplace to be networked with the Salazar's. But he had gathered shortly before the completion of the preparations that the people he had been meaning to negotiate with were rarely at home. Mr. and Mrs. Salazar were staying in various countries for indefinite amounts of time in order to manage the debut of their alcohols around the world. His last hope had been the young heir. But that too had been dashed from him after a mutual friend informed him that there was no way that the young successor can entertain him _yet_, for it was still finishing school.

He had been downright miserable at that point and had thrown himself into the preparations of the Slytherin Call Gathering. Then of course, there was Draco's European tour. Fatigue, he can handle, but Narcissa's shopping mania, he may not survive. So he let the rest of his family proceed with their tour without him. Merlin would know how much Draco would learn about endurance after a month with his mother.

And speaking of his wife…

"Snape, have you finished with Cissa's potion? She was very adamant when I told her that you can't possibly brew it for her until you're not so hectic anymore." He directed steely gray eyes in the direction of the darker haired man.

"I can now. But you know the ingredients that she wishes for are seasonal."

"You can request an order from Monsieur Le Blanc. He's somewhere inside. I heard he recently restocked his cupboards from his latest travel from South America. Surely he has whatever you need." Snape had noticed the hint of a challenge from the blonde's words. Though he recognized the need to attend to his job as a potions master, he was quite reluctant in leaving Xandra alone.

Nevertheless, it seems that Severus' concern would be somewhat underappreciated, for at the moment, Xandra was very intent on having a few moments alone with Lord Malfoy. She knew that the Malfoys had owned their very own brewery a hundred of years ago but had stopped productions due to mismanagement. She heard his grandfather talk about the excellent liquors they had created before and the ceasing of such manufacture had been one of the saddest events in the history of the industry they're in.

She even got the chance to sample a few bottles from her grandfather's coveted cellar and was purely convinced that it would benefit their business tenfold if they can manage to resurface the Malfoy brand of taste. So aside from being pleasantly surprised of Lucius' invitation, she was ecstatic.

"If you are having second doubts of leaving Ms. Salazar in solitude, it is unnecessary. I myself shall see to it that she enjoys the rest of the revelry. I think too that we have something common in mind that is in need of discussion." Lucius assured Snape meaningfully as he turned his gaze to the fair lady who has been silent in her musings.

Snape had slightly startled Xandra when he cautiously approached the girl and whispered close to her ear. "Are you sure you'd be alright if I leave now?" the voice which was usually draped with coldness had softened with concern.

"I think so Severus. Please do not hold back on any activity because of me." She was truly thankful for his attention but she didn't welcome the thought of anyone restraining from anything on her account.

Snape nodded to indicate that he understood and turned to take his leave. Though not without sending an if-anything-happens-to-her-I-will-get-your-neck stare on Lucius direction. Being a Malfoy however gave the other man enough effrontery to raise his goblet in mock salute.

Lucius' sight followed the form clad in black until it was swallowed up by the crowd inside the ballroom. Only then did he turn the liquefied mercury eyes on the expectant girl left in his company.

"If I heard it right, Snape was warding you off from the liquor? My my, what a kill joy. And here I was hoping to offer a grand tour of my cellar. I did promise him that I would keep you entertained for the rest of the evening."

"Don't mind him; he was just worried that I was depressed with Vlad's…he just worries. He doesn't even believe when I say it's the cause of his face lines Mr. Malfoy." Xandra giggled joyously, quickly masking the melancholy that threatened to settle on her words.

"Just Lucius please. If I may call you Xandra?"

"Of course…Lucius. Now if you would lead on to this spectacular tour. I'm sure Sev would be fine with it. After all, you would only be showing me around." Xandra took a step towards the man that has intrigued her even earlier. A lot was being suggested in her tone, the eyes and the body language. Quite suddenly, there isn't much air for Lucius to breathe.

Xandra noticed that the older man had become relatively still. For a second, she thought that she had disorientated him with her eagerness. So she hastily mouthed, "Really, you can just show me around. I wasn't imposing on sampling anything. It would be shameful to expect…"

The brunette was ready to redeem herself but found it rather unnecessary judging by her companion's change of features. It was handsome when it was serious but now that there was a soft smile playing on the lips and a mischievous twinkle in the grayest eyes ever made, the blonde was simply captivating.

"Young miss, you are _not_ going tell me how delectable my collection is because you are _not_ going to sample anything. You are _not_ going to appreciate my cellar because you do _not_ know anything about liqueur. Certainly, I will not be accosted by influencing a young inexperienced lady into a drinking stupor."

If Xandra had been anything normal, she could've been reduced to a puddle of squirming goo due to the approaching man's tone, eyes and body language. Nonetheless, she wasn't resilient enough to maintain her normal rate of breathing.

Lucius had advanced towards Xandra gracefully and had offered the crook of his arm. She nestled herself in his side dazedly and they began to head back to the threshold. Though before stepping into the light of the hall, Lucius heard the small voice of his companion softly say,

"You won't be Mr. Malfoy, you won't be."

A/N: There you have the second chapter. I know I should be feeling thoroughly relieved right now but weird enough I feel totally distressed. Gawd I just have to say this. I just completed my 1000 pieced puzzle and now I have to wreck it and put it into the box because I can't frame it yet. And it takes up a lot of space in my room. bawls shamelessly

A/N: miserable, miserable, miserable me. Please do review. I am not comfortable thinking that only G.S. finds this fic worth reading. I mean, it's dedicated to her. Don't you think it's a little biased on my part?

TT ja ne dewberry


	3. The Heiress

Disclaimer: I do not own any HP character that you do recognize. They're products of JKR's imagination and some other billion dollar establishments. Those that you have never heard of anyhow are fruits of my insomnia. And then of course, we all have G.S. to blame for everything else.

Author's Note: I do not know what claimed me the day of the 24th. I seek pardon from those who were disappointed with the previous upload. It was completely impulsive. So now, after enduring [and barely surviving] a week of G.S.' guilt tripping…I present the third installment.

**SALAZAR'S HEIRESS**

_**Creator: VermilionAcesInfinity**_

**Part 3: The Heiress**

Unbeknownst to the two not so sober, frolicking figures in the dungeons, a complete hundred and twenty minute interval had passed since their departure from the festivities. And for the past half hour, the host has been contented with viewing an entirely ecstatic young lady as she rummaged amidst his treasures untouched for nearly a decade.

They toured his cellar, just as he had promised in the garden above, and was rigorously on their way out before a quarter of an hour had passed thanks to Lucius' careful timing. Truthfully, he rushed his words once wave after wave of embarrassment washed over him as they regarded the poor state of his household brewery. The blonde Lord was _actually _mortified with the thought of Xandra associating this dust mite infested, ancient site with the highly revered Lucius Malfoy. It was just a complete contrast to the scenes he was playing on his head during the trip to the dungeons.

_Light and teasing laughter rang throughout the cellar, leaving a faint echo that the mid darkness eventually swallowed. A single high lamp has been magically instructed to bathe the scene with soft yellow lights as two persons revel with the presence of each other. They clinked their glasses with a mutual agreement of a toast as hazel eyes valiantly met the silver gaze that has been traveling over her features like light caresses. A shiver ran down her spine and the blonde leant forward a little, offering his heat as the thought of his young beautiful companion being cold assaulted his senses. _

"_Lucius…" _

_His name on her lips he though, was like a sin he would inevitably need to commit. He pressed the threatening moan born from his notions and unwillingly closed his eyes instead, thinking and hoping that this act can preserve the pleasant moment forever. _

DONG! DONG!

His eyes snapped open as the clock chimes echoed across the dungeons. Unconsciously, he counted it and sighed in defeat after hearing the twelfth and last. Reluctantly, Lucius waved goodbye to the possibility of his daydream.

He trained his sight towards Xandra once again and then failed to repress an oath. The young lady was completely oblivious to the signal of midnight as she blissfully tapped her wand against different machineries which coughed and spitted dust before making buzzing noises in affirmation of their state. He sighed quite impatiently as one thought wormed its way through his mind again.

_It was during the middle part of their exploration, in the third level dungeons where the remaining barrels of the infamous Malfoy liquor was being kept. His ancestors managed to enchant the barrels to make them resilient containers for as long as they hold liquids. Lucius had been explaining this when he noticed that he was plainly regarding thin air. For Xandra was unable to contain her self after realizing that she was indeed in the long esteemed Malfoy cellar itself. After witnessing how this rotting barrels could elicit such a happy demeanor from his subject, Lucius was very much on his way to practicing his transfiguration skills. On his self. _

He shrugged out of his own reverie and started towards Xandra who seemed to have been granted an earlier Christmas present. _"Pardonnez Xandra à mon intrusion__1__, _but we have to leave now. I have left my guests unattended for…"

"Oh dear, _je suis désolé vraiment. J'ai perdu des empreintes de temp!.__2_" Xandra took a glance on her diamond-jade studded wrist watch (a gift from Vladimir two Valentines ago) and her brown eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't even notice the two hours that had passed! She hurried towards Lucius but was unable to disguise the bounce in her strides. Once again, Lucius offered her his arm as they ascended the staircase leading to the higher grounds.

Lucuis was mentally mapping the quickest route back to the ballroom when Klews, one of the house elves on duty tonight caught his attention. The young elf was magically locking the entrance to one of his secret chambers. He felt his temper began to rise at the impudence he was seeing. He recalled quite strongly that the house elves were forbidden to reveal the secret chambers especially tonight when the manor would be housing hundreds of guests. The event may have been exclusively for those that the Malfoys had shared House with but one would be a fool to let guards down.

Xandra felt the tension invade the firm muscles she was clasping and began to internally berate herself once more. She was positively sure that the older man was furious at her causing such inconvenience. Unable to contain such guilt any longer, she paused at her strides.

"Mr. Malfoy, before we go back, I must first express my apology for being a complete hassle tonight. Now it is clear to me that it was inappropriate to have abused the hospitality you have extended. If there is…" Xandra was cut off when the steady arm she was holding grasped her wrists stridently and began to tug her to one direction.

They were headed to a blank stretch of wall, similar to the rest along the hallway. Lucius dropped her arm unceremoniously and placed his palm upon it. His wand was clutched on the other hand and was intricately drawing symbols in midair. Xandra noticed they were extremely complicated runes applied to wards set up for severe secrecy. The only indication that Lucius was enchanting the wall was some soft hissing that Xandra located to be coming from the wooden patterns near the ceiling. The snakelike figures began coiling itself downwards until it reached the place where Lucius palm was situated. The blonde withdrew his hand and they two stared until the wooden snakes melded together to form two gleaming knobs.

Xandra felt her heart thump in earnest as she felt rather than saw Lucius look back at her, his silver eyes brimming with manic excitement.

"Say Ms. Salazar, can you keep a secret?"

-------------- LM ~ XS --------------

The chamber was filled with a green haze emitted by the emerald flames torched in the sides.

There were countless rows of glass boxes which contain items that Xandra may not recognize but fairly assumed to be Dark Objects. She knew from careful upbringing that touching collections like these (oh she was sure it was a collection alright) may prove to be fatal. However, she cannot help but admire the pieces that exude both mysterious and powerful atmospheres.

Lucius gazed at Xandra's wondering form, somewhat unbelieving at what he had just done. Had he really just revealed his family's most prized possessions to a girl he had barely met? Thoughts of misconduct chased each other on his mind, but when Xandra faced him and looked at him elatedly, all of it flew out the window. It seemed that a dynamic creature rose upon his chest, and it was intent on making sure that Xandra does not forget about this night.

_Since we are here already, why not push some boundaries to its limits?_ It was the only thought on his mind when he mentally crushed the last ward that was preventing the most precious item to be seen.

On the farthest corner, where only the shadows lurked, almost invisible markings glowed bright silver before melting back to its original color. It was quick but it did not escape Xandra's sight, which was trained to look out in case of possible sudden attacks. She worked her way through the dimly lit chamber and was immediately in front of the newly exposed piece.

"It was taken from a foreign land, in a place where, as legend tells, became one of the Founder's temporary dwelling place. It was a gift from the local priestess, the medium of elemental magic in the country. It was here that the runaway founder was said to have aggravated one of the deepest magic but was left unscathed due to the protection of one who has loved him. But this founder was too cunning and ambitious that he overlooked this precious gift of affection and only took what would give him power. The priestess, too weak with grief, managed to funnel the remaining of her specific magic to this meager article, which across centuries has displayed immense capacity for both evil and goodness…"

Lucius' silky voice flowed through Xandra's ears as she drank in the sight she was approaching. Unlike the other items in the room, it was not enclosed in a protective glass box. It was just perched on a marble stand, illuminated dramatically by an unseen light source.

It was long and thin, very much shaped like a wand but covered in hard silver scales that caught gleam in the light. Its head was disparate from anything Xandra has seen before. It was purely solid mercury, shaped exactly like a snake's head, with its jaw wide open to expose two sharp fangs. But what really captivated her were the two apatite studs positioned as its eyes. The same vivid color reminded her strongly of someone. But who, she just cannot name…

Lucius advanced at every word, quietly approaching the young lady who stood dumbfounded by either his tale or the sight before her. His triumphant smile widened when he stood unnoticed at Xandra's side. He thought perhaps the girl was too awed by his possession that it left her wordless. Lucius can barely blame the girl for Snakey (yes, he had the legendary artifact named as said, thankfully he only uses it for mental references) alone can emanate such captivating aura, marking it most special than any other possession he kept. Wrapped up in his own musings, it was a millisecond too late when the slight movement registered on his relaxed senses.

-------------- LM ~ XS --------------

Xandra felt numb and weightless at the same time. It felt almost the same when she was using the Pensieve but then, her muscles didn't feel like logs then, did they? She opened and closed her eyes repeatedly but what her eyesight perceived were precisely the same, dull white fog. But at least her ears seem to be functioning just fine. There was the sound of running water and the slight breeze rustling some foliage. It was calming her, countering the faint panic that bubbled in her thoughts when she realized that she can barely move. Moments later, she finally gave in and focused instead on the steadily growing sounds she was hearing.

-------------- LM ~ XS --------------

When Xandra regained consciousness, the first thing she realized was that she was lying in a queen size four poster bed. This fact made her wrack her brain for any memory that would indicate how she had arrived there, knowing that it wasn't hers at all. The next thing that registered in her mind was that she was clutching something stiff and cold on her right hand under the covers. When she took it out, she dropped the object at her side and sat up a little too quickly. She raised her hands to clutch her head as the unfamiliar room began to swim before her eyes. Then, she felt hands a lot bigger than hers, clutch her nape as it guided her back to lay on the cushions. There was no other option but to close her eyes in order to control the reeling of her senses as she relaxed on the softness of the bed once again.

Lucius returned back to his seat near the fireplace after assuring his self that Xandra was back to resting. He gazed at the sleeping face for a while before searching for the object that has caused the distress of the night. He did not fancy any of the events that occurred some time ago. He simply wished to astound the youth in order to secure a striking impression, an obvious step for one who means to engage on a business. He thought it was safe for her to see Snakey without its restraints because he had hoped the girl would have been more adept about specific collections. It seems that he had been proven wrong, the lass truly was something he didn't expect.

He stood up and proceeded to exit the room. But he fell short on his stride when he remembered that Snakey was still lying on the bed alongside Xandra. He traced his steps back to the slumbering figure and reached out for Snakey.

The room was filled with a flash of green light and a short sizzling sound. After which we find the blonde lord cradling his stinging fingers near his chest, with an angry snarl on his face. This was his second attempt to retrieve Snakey and ended up having almost singed fingers. He cursed darkly as he resulted to levitating the cursed artifact to float ahead of him. He decided that he would be confining the piece in solitude in the meantime, at least while he is still in the process of deciphering what he had witnessed, and of course until he had a thorough and lengthy talk with his sleeping guest.

-------------- LM ~ XS --------------

The following day, after a superb breakfast alone in the morning parlor, Xandra sought her host, intending on thanking him for his hospitality when she was struck ill last night and to bid him farewell. She had hoped that cutting this visit short would stave Lucius from questioning her about the events of last night, since she was entirely convinced that she would have given him incoherent answers. There were a lot of questions on her mind as well and answering them would require hefty hours of research and self-reflection.

After sipping her tea for the last time, Xandra then called for a house-elf and asked to be brought to the Lord of the Manor. The house elf who introduced itself as 'Bordo, at you service miss' lowered his big yellow eyes to the floor upon hearing her request. It seems that the master had wished for the house-elf to forward his message in case his guest would appeal for his presence, since he had to depart earlier for an urgent business matter. Lucius had apologized for not seeing her off and had wished her a safe journey home. The Manor's Floo network has been opened for international trips and was at her disposal any time convenient for her.

She followed the house-elf to the living room where the fireplace was situated and promptly dismissed the tiny creature. She knew she should be thankful to Lady Fortune for her fair luck concerning Lucius. However, Xandra had always been brutally honest to her self and knew that within the recesses of her mind, she was deeply saddened by missing the flaxen man.

There were tasty looking pastries in the coffee table near the casement and she wrapped a few on one of the embroidered napkin intricately folded by the end of the runner. She pocketed them quickly and hurried to the fireplace. She was sure that this would be a long day for her.

-------------- LM ~ XS --------------

Xandra rubbed her eyes tiredly. She had spent the rest of the morning since her arrival in the Salazar Mansion and the entire afternoon pouring over the family archives and the dust mites (and not to mention the other magical creatures that lurked in their study) had not been kind to her skin. But she tolerantly forged on through her task, hoping that by the end of the day, she would have already unearthed the complete details for last night's puzzling discovery.

And when Xandra sets her mind on something, Veelas would be hated by men first before she fails on it. Ten o'clock that evening, Xandra soaked in a long luxurious bath, a reward for the long day's work. She yearned to collapse on her bed but still had one task she cannot evade.

_Journal_

_11 June 1990_

_I feel exhaustion right through the marrow of my bones; therefore I shall cut the meager details not heavily concerned with the main issue this entry addresses. Last night, at the Gathering, I was greatly blessed to have been spared the rest of the 'entertainment' through the compliments of the host himself, Mr. Malfoy. I heard Lucius was a generous man, but I had always thought that it was due to some vested interest. Though I am aware of the this truth, last night, he seemed to be simply sincere. _

_He took me to see the long abandoned Malfoy brewery, a dream I nursed since I had sampled one from their brand a few years back on my grandfather's cellar. It was as fantastic as I thought (the filth was easy to ignore). Then we left to go back to the ball. However, he must've changes his mind along the way because he steered me into a completely different hall._

_It was there that I had proven to myself the extent of the Malfoy's love for the Dark Arts. I have never seen such an extensive collection. But let me get to the point now. I really don't understand Lucius judgment, revealing probably his clan's finest treasure? _

_I know I shouldn't have touched it. But how can I help it. I recall the side of my sight blurring and all of my thoughts screaming I do only one thing. I need to have it. I remember Lucius crying out to stop me, but he was too late._

_At first there were only sounds, but soon later on, images formed and mingled with the fog. It was like a hazy dream which doesn't make sense at all but you know it holds a whole entirety of truths. _

_There was a man and a woman in a clearing. And it looked like they were happy together. The lady procured a wand like object with a snake's head from the air around her and presented it to her companion. The man accepted the gift and kissed the woman's palm before placing it in the place of his heart. The man reminded me strongly of Aunt Lucille's chimpanzee, Edward, because of his primate like features. Honestly, how could the woman, who was tremendously, unearthly beautiful, and who seem to posses powerful magic, look at that man with those adoring eyes? Clearly, they were in love. It couldn't be anything else, unless a potion is at work. _

_That image told me more than I thought, because I understood the next set of images quite excellently. Now, the same man and woman were immersed in some sort of a row. And from the looks of it, it was very close to becoming a duel. The air was filled with tensed magic that even I had the difficulty in breathing. Thankfully, before they finally drew out their wands, the man turned and left, he didn't even look back. He didn't look back, even when the beautiful lady crumpled down in the same clearing, painful sobs wracking her entire form. Later on, when even my tears had dried up, the lady picked herself up and faced the setting sun. She drew no wand but I felt the magic envelop her. Elemental magic. I feel sorry to the person she's going to use this immense power for. But somehow I knew that HE deserved it. Then the woman spoke in Gaelic. I knew because I descended there form my mother's side. _

"_Salazar, you have earned my hatred and forever will not ease a grain of it. Soon, your blind ambitions will turn everything against you, as coldly as you have done to me…and to this child I will bear. I have presented you the gift of Parseltongue but you will never know of this secret confession even if you converse with all your slithering friends. May you be cursed for the remainder of your sad existence."_

_In the distance, I heard a man's scream pierce the crawling night. And that was where the vision ended._

_I must have woken up but I felt terribly sick. I would have to send Lucius a gift for keeping me for I am convinced of his presence during my illness._

_I have studied the legends of the House of Snakes and knew almost immediately that the man in the memory was my House's founder. The only connection I had to determine was the one that would lead him to me. Of course I have thought of looking closely upon the only item of significance to the whole matter. Snakey. I have named the Dark Artifact Snakey because…I thought it was fitting. I was able to study the object closely, thanks to my newly acquired Pensieve (a gift from my father for graduation)and the memory from last night. The materials used for Snakey's body was from old and extinct minerals. But that was only according to the public wizarding archives._

_I made a trip to the family's treasure room later today and had searched for about an hour for a certain heirloom. I even consulted the Mansion's oldest house elf just to cement my theory. The Teardrops of Meave, the last of its kind has been kept in our family for centuries, crafted by goblins into a pair of exquisite earrings and a matching necklace. I had seen this particular piece when I assisted my older sister in choosing her wedding jewelry a few months back. _

_We had dismissed the set, thinking how unfit it was, with two chunks of apatite stone hacked off from the stone's center. I smiled victoriously. _

_Because you see, the Teardrops of Meave were kept in my family not just as an heirloom. These stones were a gift from the spirits of nature, which had once freely inhabited our native land. My ancestors lived in such harmony with these spirits that only they were gifted with the capacity to use elemental magick. And most exceptional in the clan was Guinevere the Luckless who was rumored to have been chosen to accept the stones personally from the spirits. I have searched the family roots and learned that she was once called Guinevere the Beloved. However, a broken relationship destroyed her. She was barely alive when she gave birth. The only indication of the child's father was that he was most hated by everyone at that time and he had spent the rest of his wandering days with snakes._

_Now didn't that clear things up? The only thing bothering me right now is that…_

_I am not at all bothered to have discovered that I am Salazar Slytherin's unknown descendant…_

**Chapter Fin**

**ENDNOTES: **

1) _Pardonnez Xandra à mon intrusion_ – Fr. Xandra, pardon my intrusion.

2)_ je suis désolé vraiment. J'ai perdu des empreintes de temp_ – Fr. I'm really sorry, I lost track of time.

*** I do hope it is what I think it is. I just recently discovered the wisdom of free multilingual translators. BLISS. Do correct me if I got them wrong. I don't speak French so please don't bash me. XD.

**A/N:** FINALLY. Done and posted. This is the longest by far. Exactly two hours late for my midnight deadline. Gawd Dyogi…you don't know how much of a fuckin' hassle this is…posting at this hour. Honestly, this deadline thing is pissing me off. Big time.

**Happy New Year everyone!** [mine's completely blown off proportion, and that's a bad way to start a year…dammit]


End file.
